


Só alguns pensamentos

by shinny_vk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, pensamentos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinny_vk/pseuds/shinny_vk
Summary: None.Só alguns pensamentos.





	Só alguns pensamentos

Acho que o motivo de nunca ter conseguido ter sonhos ou vontades concretizáveis foi que eu estou destinada a morrer.  
Mas acho que atualmente esse é o meu maior desejo.  
Estou tão cansada desse vazio. Estou cansada de viver. Não consigo pensar na melhor forma de descrever o que eu sinto, mas acho que se aproxima de uma enorme pedra na região do peito.  
Ela as vezes migra para a garganta e se torna difícil de engolir, fazendo-a voltar ao lugar. Normalmente isso acontece quando tenho vontade de chorar.  
Mas as vezes ela se torna fria e eu penso que parece gelo. Da mesma forma com que eu me sinto. Inóspita e vazia. 

Como uma ilha. Sozinha rodeada de pessoas.  
Estou bem cansada disso tudo.


End file.
